dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Inspector's Journal - The Dark Piper
This is a transcript of the Fabled Inspector's journal in Fabled Legends: The Dark Piper. The journal is split into four sections, arranged by the type of gameplay objective and notes. The Dark Piper * If I am to hunt down the Dark Pied Piper I will need to get past this tree to go into the town. * I saw the Dark Piper! His magical flute summoned vermin to block me further. There must be a way to get past these rats! * The Piper spoke to a mysterious figure and they both left hurriedly. He threw something of value onto the lake. * I'm trapped by the Dark Piper! Now I've fallen into this artificially constructed cave. I've got to escape! * The Piper doesn't want me snooping around this abandoned building. I'll need to remove these pesky vermin to explore further. * The Viceroy slayed the Duke and his men then hid inside the vault. I must apprehend him! * The Viceroy Piper is delivering the mock up flutes to other towns. Stop him now! * The Piper succumbed to the rats. I must destroy the crate of piper flutes. * The Dark Piper likely scurried back into the clocktower. I must chase him down! Town's Mysteries * The horses are stirred up! This is not normal. What is behind these stable doors? * There is a billow of black smoke from under the ground. Could there be a secret passage below? * The smoke is caused by a combination... and what is causing the smoke? * From this entry, it seems the smoke can cause rats to become infested with plague! Who would want to poison this town? * The note matches the name of the Viceroy. He was the one who ordered the poison! Discover his whereabouts. * The Viceroy is the Dark Pied Piper. He was the one who stole the Pied Piper's Flute! I must find out more about him. * The Viceroy hated the Duke and his 'kind'. He vowed to destroy him and the others, but why? * The Viceroy was from a lineage of Gypsies persecuted by the Duke and other nobles. He plans to wipe them all out, but how? * The Viceroy plans to send mock up Piper flutes to other towns and trigger another Black Plague! I must stop him at any cost! The Duke's Manifesto * The Duke's Butler is unconscious! I must find a way to wake him up. * The Butler asks me to visit the Duke. He is at the mansion past the graveyard. * The Duke asks me to find a special key in the Vault. I don't know how it relates to the Dark Piper. Nevertheless I must go. * The Duke was working with the Viceroy, the Dark Piper, all along! Now he's ordered me to find the second vault key or risk my life. * The Duke was ultimately betrayed by his trusted Viceroy, who turns out to be a son of a persecuted Gypsy. Grails * I discovered a large mysterious raven statue here. It appears to hold a powerful grail inside. * This mysterious structure likely holds something of value inside. * I've found the Pied Piper's Flute. I need to find a gem that can trigger its power back again. Category:Detective's Journal Category:Fabled Legends